


The Customer Is King

by misura



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: springkink, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not their finest hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Customer Is King

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _Midou Ban/Amano Ginji: courtesans or geishas - A gift from the orient for our Prince_

“I feel kind of weird in this costume, Ban-chan.”

“Just shut up and smile, you idiot.”

“But I don't like the way that man over there's looking at me.”

“Oh, come on, what's the big deal? You can always zap the guy if he gropes you or something like that. Just don't do it until _after_ he's paid.”

“I _really_ don't like the way he looks at me.”

“He's a _customer_ , Ginji. And you don't have to actually _do_ anything. Relax, will you?”

“If you say so. And hey, I think that lady kind of likes you, Ban-chan.”

“That old hag? She'd better keep her hands to herself.”

“Her clothes look pretty expensive. Shouldn't you try and smile at her?”

“No way. I ain't going near her.”

“But … she's headed this way.”

“Oh well, guess I'll have to scare her off, then.”

“Ban-chan, what are you – oh. Um.”

“Is she leaving?”

“You kissed me.”

“Did it work?”

“Not really, she uh – I think she's asking what it costs to watch 'the whole show'. What's that mean, do you think?”


End file.
